


Shut Down

by SuperWarrior118



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWarrior118/pseuds/SuperWarrior118
Summary: The Witch reached for her condiments and began to add them into her cauldron. Because of her absentminded nature, she went added too much Angst to her concoction. While she was worried, she decided to not be wasteful and consumed it anyway. It wasn't that bad, she thought to herself.





	Shut Down

**Author's Note:**

> Insp:
> 
> "During his period of mourning the disappearance and possible passing of Summer Rose, Yang said he 'shut down', showing that he loved her greatly and was devastated by her loss."
> 
> &
> 
> Lyrics:
> 
> _Fall upon your knees, sing:_
> 
> _"This is my body and soul here"Crawl and beg and plead, sing:_
> 
> _"You've got the power to control"_
> 
> _Don't pin it all all all on me..._
> 
> _Don't pin it all all all on me!_

Red, runny droplets dripped from Taiyang's fist as he breathed tightly through his nose and glared at the man before him.

The man at fault.

The man at fault for all the pain in both their lives.

"I'm only telling you once, Qrow. If you're going to get drunk, do it somewhere that _isn't_ here."

The other man grunted as he erected himself in the mud, wiping his chin caked in red.

"You throw a mean punch, Tai." His voice was hoarse.

His heart ached at the sight of red eyes. A pair of silver ones followed them into the gray of his memory, and Taiyang fought the burning in his throat.

"And there's plenty more where that came from. So, I'm giving you this one chance. Stay away from _me_ , stay away from _my_ girls, and stay _away_ from this house. There's no place for you here anymore."

Red eyes fluttered. "What, you're—you're disbanding?"

"Please. We've _been_ disbanded. But if you couldn't tell with that bird brain of yours, I am. Get lost."

"Gods, Tai," he spat out red. "Mind throwing me a bone?"

"You know _exactly_ why."

It was raining buckets. And the yell that rang out thundered over the downpour.

"Get the hell _away_ from us," Taiyang bared his teeth, hair and clothes dripping in the ideal weather. "Get the _hell_ off my property."

"Whoa, Tai, I— "

" _Shut_ —the hell— _up_ ,” he shoved, snarling. "And get the hell out of here. Qrow, I'm not asking you."

With an unsure reflex, Qrow stumbled right into Taiyang's blow, landing on his side.

"You're not staying here," a boot connected to his abdomen. "You're not coming anywhere _near_ my house, _or_ my girls. Fuck off to somewhere else."

Disappointment clashed with pain. Qrow looked up, knowing he was letting it show.

But Tai was looking down at him with no sign of remorse or pity at punching and kicking his teammate. Now ex-teammate by the looks of where this conversation was going.

A growl made him jerk. 

"I'm giving you one last chance, Qrow. Walk away from here, and don't come back. And if you do, I'll make sure you look your Vytal Festival best for the God of Darkness."

The taller man forced a smirk. Red eyes blinked as he nodded his head slowly, studying the ground. "You know, I thought you said you understood what could happen—"

" _You know_ ," Taiyang sneered. "I honestly can’t believe I let myself fall for that stupid excuse of yours. No Semblance is uncontrollable, Qrow. And I wondered, there must be _some_ reason why he’s bullshitting me, because, how can I be sure he doesn’t just have it out for me and wants coverage for making me look bad and incompetent? Does he hate me or something? Is he jealous? But honestly, I don’t really care anymore. You—your Semblance, I don't care. You're walking Misfortune regardless—"

"Out to get— _Tai. Please._ My Semblance is one thing. My body is another. I told you about the curse. I _can't_ control it. You can't blame all of this on me—I _warned_ you, Tai."

"Yeah, and I should have gotten rid of you when you first said it," his smile was empty. "Would've saved me a _looot_ more grief."

"Maybe," he conceded, grunting as he stood. "But if you want to kill me, you're going to have to throw more than just a couple of mean punches."

"Please," he scoffed. "I don't want to _kill_ you. Well, maybe that's a lie. But if you won't leave, I'll _make_ you."

Qrow tensed, and Taiyang’s lips curled.

The blond man dashed forward, delivering a blow to his abdomen. A knock to his face followed. Legs hooked behind his and swept them forward, a kick piercing into his stomach again to send him sprawling across wet grass.

Stepping back with snort, he let Qrow hiss in the mud.

"Qrow," his voice trembled then. "My wife—and the mother of my first child is gone to Gods-know-where and all the condolences I get are just made up of _'It really is unfortunate, Tai. I'm so sorry. The Gods were out of their minds to let bad things happen to good people.'_ "

The rain somehow burned his eyes and Qrow coughed, letting out a hum.

"So, it was _Misfortune's_ fault then, huh," a chuckle nudged his shoulders, water dripping off his chin. "I figured it really _was_ out of my hands until I remembered just _who_ exactly Misfortune was," he glared. "This isn't about the times you've made me fall on my face in public, Qrow. Someone is _dead_ because of you. My _wife_ —she's _gone_. My _best friend_ is _dead_. Because of _you_."

Thunder rolled, and red eyes closed.

"You're not just an inconvenience. You're _dangerous_. And _I_ have _children_ to protect. And I _can't_ do that," he shook his head. "Not with you around."

The ground grew blurry in Qrow's eyes.

Lightning flashed, invisible tons colliding far above them.

"...Right," was the tight sigh. Qrow swallowed as he kept his gaze low and stood. "Okay."

The hiss of falling rain sighed in their ears for a moment, neither washing the tension away nor increasing it.

"Good," Taiyang nodded, voice quiet. "Glad you see it my way. Maybe once you get your Semblance under control, you can give me a call and...you can play with the girls. They'll...they'll miss you, probably."

"As if that'll ever happen," he chuckled, turning away. "Nice knowing you, Tai."

"You know you can do it," was the call behind him. "You haven't convinced me that you can't control it. No Semblance works like that."

"And for the umpteenth time, I'm telling you: mine _does_."

"You really don't know how to think any different, do you," his tongue clicked.

A screech froze both men.

The door to the house flew open, a short head of blonde hair spitting out into the rain, yelping. She fell forward into a puddle.

"Yang—girls! Don't come into the rain—"

The scold died in Tai's mouth, and his shoulders dropped along with his mouth.

Even in the gloom of the storm, Qrow saw him pale. And he followed suit.

A streak of red petals flew over Yang, stuttering up and down. That fumbling red streak suddenly burst into another little girl who ate mud.

"Ruby," the bigger girl cried, jumping to her feet.

"Ruby—Gods— " Taiyang started forward, but Ruby only popped back up.

"I'm okay," she announced and whirled into a red blur again. She flew past her father's grasp, pummeling straight into Qrow's abdomen.

The poor man grunted, laying flat on his back.

"Uncle Qrow, Uncle Qrooow," tiny fists beat on his chest. "Did you see that? Did you see me?"

"I did, Runt," he wheezed, draping an arm over his eyes. "Yeah, I did." A cough stung his throat.

Yang joined them, staying close to her dad's leg. She peered up into his dark, blue eyes.

He drew his gaze from his little girl giggling on her uncle's chest. The ache in his chest worsened at the sight of those innocent lilac eyes.

"It's _her_ Semblance," she tried a smile. "Right?"

Qrow gave a pained groan through his teeth, flinching from the petals bursting from Ruby. He let a smile show instead. "What are the odds," he blinked water from his lashes.

Taiyang picked Yang up, thumbing water off her cold, wet skin. He held her arm, trying his best to smile.

"It is. I'm so happy your remembered. Did you reopen your scabs?"

"I guess," she sniffed at her bleeding elbows. "I didn't mean to run. I kinda got scared when she started doing that."

“It’s okay,” he pecked her cheek. “We’ll get you some bandages. Ruby, come on.”

As Ruby whined, Yang cried.

“Wait. Uncle Qrow has to spar with us this week," Yang tugged on his scarf. "He promised, remembered? _You promised_. And you already got a head start—no fair!"

"Now, Yang," his voice was gentle but firm. "You know your Uncle Qrow has missions to go on. He's a busy Huntsman, remember? He—he just came by to say goodbye and—"

"You promiiised," her eyes glowed red, tiny glowing fists attempting to pierce Taiyang's chest.

"Ah, no—anything but that—" The man fell on his rear, trying to hold her as far as possible. Yet her nails scratched effectively, drawing some blood. "Yang—young lady—stop that—you _stop_ that right now or no sparring!"

Yang froze. " _With_ Uncle Qrow?"

The rain hissed again, and Taiyang closed his eyes. " _Yes_ ,” he scowled at nothing. “ _With_ Uncle Qrow."

"Cool," she squirmed out of his grip "Maybe he can help Ruby with her Semblance, too."

"Hey, now, don't start signing me up for tasks I didn't agree to, Firecracker," Qrow wiped mud off Ruby’s face. "I'm busy enough as it is."

"Aw," both girls pouted.

He sighed with a smile, "I didn't say I _wouldn't_ help."

They cheered, raising their arms.

"Alright, alright,” Taiyang dragged his body up. “Head back inside, both of you. Yang, start drying you and your sister. And get the bandages. We’ll...be right in.” 

With a few gleeful hops, she grinned. “Got it. Come on, Ruby!" She sped ahead.

"Hang onーwait," the little one cried, grasping at Qrow's arm. "Oh," she froze, and then pecked his chin. "Thanks for helping, Uncle Qrow."

"Ah, it's nothing," he loosened his grip on her and she giggled as she fell into petals, flying into the house.

Yang pulled on the door, staring curiously at them for a brief moment before disappearing.

The rain had stopped. Thunder rolled elsewhere, leaving the two in their silence.

In their eyes, red petals flashed white. And both men were grateful for their drenched hair, as the water that came down blended with their tears.

When they made it to the door, Taiyang looked at him, and Qrow froze.

Sealing their guilt and resent for one another left a bitter taste in their mouths.

"If _anything_ happens to _them_ ," blue eyes glowed a bloody red, tears making them no less terrifying. "I _will_ kill you."

Qrow only blinked his own out with a smile and a nod. "Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> have some pain during these trying times. also i'm new to posting here so yeah
> 
> And for you lazy slash eccentric folk, the song's Blame by Bastille.


End file.
